


I'm Thirty Years Old

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Sequel, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin get home from their impromptu birthday vacation and find their so called friends in the loft waiting on them.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	I'm Thirty Years Old

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday Kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337252) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is the sequel that some asked for to see what the others reactions would be. I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoy this.

Brian and Justin walked into the loft after being gone all weekend. Justin had kidnapped him knowing that their so called friends were planning a death day party for Brian. They walked in tossing their bags at the entrance smiling as they kissed. It had been a great weekend and they had come to the conclusion they were together. Brian had said he loved him and invited him to move back in too. Justin had agreed, but he'd done told Brian he loved him before Brian said it. They were happy to be together, but not really wanting anyone else to screw things up.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Michael shouted startling both Brian and Justin. "We have been calling you for days and you won't answer. You could have been dead for all we knew, but you come walking in here like nothings wrong." 

Brian looked up seeing not only Michael, but the others there as well. Why on earth they were all there he had no idea. They hadn't even turned their phones back on yet to let anyone know they were coming home. He wasn't even sure if they were charged since they hadn't left the bottom of their bags. It also annoyed him that they were there in the loft and he hadn't been. They sure didn't own the place or need to be here right now. They were killing the mood that he was in. He'd planned on collapsing in the bed with Justin for a couple of hours then maybe going somewhere. 

"I should be the one asking what the fuck do you think you're doing in my place without me being here?" Brian asked. "It's none of your damn business where I have been." He added. He kept his arm around Justin not wanting him to pull away. 

"Don't take that ton with us, we have been worried to death about you. There was no sign of you going anywhere. You could have called, what if something happened to Gus?" Lyndsay asked glaring at Brian. "He could have gotten sick and we wouldn't have been able to contact you. We could have died." She said glaring at him.

"He doesn't care as usual. I told you that he'd be off fucking around." Melanie said.

"Sunshine, where have you been?" Debbie asked realizing that she hadn't seen Justin all weekend either. "Don't you tell me you drug him with you on this fuck vacation of yours." She fumed at Brian. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"To answer your questions. I don't need to tell you anything or where I'm going. I'm thirty years old thank you very fucking much. I don't have to answer to anyone besides Justin and Gus. If you had needed us, all you had to do was contact Jennifer and she could have gotten a hold of us. Justin was with me yes, but not on some fuck fest as you called it." Brian said even if he didn't think he needed to answer to any of them. 

"It took you this long to notice I wasn't there? Really Deb, I really must not rate high on anyone's radar if you only noticed that Brian was missing." Justin shook his head leaning closer to Brian. He was happy that he had stood up for him. He hadn't expected them to ambush them like this. 

"Who's Jennifer?" Michael asked confused. 

"My mother, she knew where we where this whole time. If you will excuse us, we want to go to sleep. You can remove yourselves from our loft." Justin replied.

"The hell we will, you owe us an explanation to this." Lyndsay said. "You can't just take off without telling people." 

"Again, I'm thirty years old, I can do what I want. Now, Justin said to get the hell out. You can leave those keys when you go though." Brian said before moving past them with Justin. 

"We planned a great birthday for you and this is how you repay us?" Michael asked not moving to leave. "I'm your best friend I should be the first person you call when you're going somewhere. What do you mean our loft? This is yours not Justin's." Michael said catching that last part. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian leaned into Justin telling him to go ahead to the bathroom that this wouldn't take long. There was no need for both of them to be tormented. He was getting annoyed and if he had to get angry at these people he didn't want Justin to hear what they might say about him. Justin didn't leave though because he wasn't going to let them walk all over him like usual. They were together which meant a united front. 

"Your birthday surprise was at a funeral home with an actual coffin and a death cake. How on earth do you think that would have been a great birthday? My idea of a great birthday is going to Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia with my partner. A great birthday is spending it with someone that loves you and cares about you. Yes, sex is involved, but so is only having it with that person. I sure as hell wasn't fucking everyone in sight. So excuse me for having a life that doesn't evolve around the lot of you every nanosecond of the day." Brian said in a tone that meant business. "That was the sickest excuse of a party if I ever heard of one."

He was tired of the so called friends and family seeing him one way. Justin had opened his eyes up over the weekend to how life could be. He deserved to be loved he realized. He deserved to have his own life. He had meant it when he said he only answered to two people now. Justin and Gus tied for first place in his life and heart. No one else would ever matter to him like they did. Unless for some reason Justin convinced him to have more kids. That would be many years away if that happened. Justin finishing college and they'd need someone they trusted, no way was he going to let anyone take their child when they came. 

"Well excuse us for wanting to do something nice for you." Debbie started.

"You have always been an ungrateful asshole." Melanie put in with a snear.

"We only wanted to make you happy there is no need to get angry with us. You should be glad we did something." Lindsey said. 

"Sick, it was hilarious and you would have loved the cake. It was your favorite plus it was in the shape of a headstone." Michael laughed. 

Brian closed his eyes with a sigh before he shook his head. "I would not have been happy. I would have probably wanted to die of boredom. I might have shut myself in that coffin in hopes you wouldn't even notice me there. Things change, I can't help if I don't want to be your animal, asshole, or whatever else name you can think of that will make me look bad. Now leave the loft and don't bother with the keys. I'm calling someone to change the locks since you'll only have spares." He finished before walking off. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had let Brian lead the way to the bedroom, but he could still here the others going off at the mouth. They weren't just talking about Brian now. They were saying stuff about him as well. It sucked that they didn't understand who he was in Brian's life. He was going to have to ignore them though because no matter what they said Brian was the person he loved. Brian had finally said the words and no one could take that away from him now. 

It took time for the others to leave, but before they had even left Brian had made the call to the lock smith. He was getting the locks changed and there would only be four keys. Justin, Jennifer, Daphne, and his self. If he could talk to the building owner, who he was friends with, he'd get the main door changed as well. No one was going to run his life like they had been trying to do over the years. He figured that he was thirty now so that gave him the right to be an adult free and clear. He was almost twice the age of a legal adult, he just didn't want to think about that right now.

Brian sat down on the bed wishing that they could do more. However, the guy was coming to change the locks soon. After that he was going to distract Justin by stripping him down and having his way with him. At the moment he decided that they could do something that would be fun. He had brought the bag that Justin had put all the pictures in they had developed. They had so many it was going to take a while to put them in albums. They had time to kill so that's what Brian suggested moving so he was sitting beside Justin.

"You put them in and I can always write a note if you want to." Brian offered. 

"We both put them in and we can write notes later." Justin countered smiling leaning in to kiss Brian who returned it. 

Justin was happy right now and he knew that wasn't going to change. Their so called friends had tried making them into the bad guys, but they weren't. Brian had finally done the right thing in letting them know how it was going to be. He knew Brian wouldn't give up seeing Gus, he might even want to visit him more. He'd told him he should ask for more time with his son. Just because he had given Melanie his rights didn't mean he should be denied the chance to be a dad. 

"Okay, but this morning at sunrise needs to be the one we put in last." Brian said. 

"That sounds like a good idea. I still need to get the last four cameras' film developed too." Justin replied. 

He also thought they should plan a trip back in the winter when they could do winter things. He wanted to ski and sit by a fire place with Brian snuggled up. It would be nice to do those things even if no one else ever understood them. He knew that Daphne would and his mom was coming around more and more now. Brian had agreed that he'd go to the prom with him when they'd been coming back home. He had been so happy about that so it was something to look forward to. They would make it as long as they didn't go back to the way things had been; the others butting in their lives. 

Brian agreed kissing Justin before opening the first photo album they had. He wasn't sure about the prom, but he'd agreed to make Justin happy. That was what partners did after all made sure the one they were with was happy. He could give to the things that Justin wanted and he'd get to actually go to a prom. He'd never gone to his because he hadn't cared about the stupid dance. Michael had wanted to go, but he'd told him he was nuts if he'd ever set foot in that kind of place. Oh well, times changed and he was in love with Justin so that made a difference. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.


End file.
